CyOS
CyOS is an advanced vehicle functionality script suite created by Jarod645 and installed in both Cyborg Automotive and CF Motors cars of the 400 series/2014 year and beyond under the Cyborg-CF Technological Partnership. It includes many functions that, when first released, were hardly, if ever, seen before on a Roblox car. CyOS Basic, an earlier form of the system, is installed on all 350 series Cyborg vehicles, and an updated version of it is installed on Simple Motorworks vehicles. History CyOS was created when Chequeredflag1 requested that Jarod645 adapt Boidsie's brake light and turn signal script for Surface GUIs, which had only been used for DRLs and non-functioning brakelights up until that point. The Basic version debuted on Febuary 12th, 2014, and the Advanced version was released roughly 2 months later. Versions ''Basic'' : CyOS started out as a simple LED brakelight system. Taking input from the throttle and steering values of the vehicleseat, it had brake lights, reverse lights, and automatic turn signals and headlights. It was simple, but it worked: Along with new looks, the system helped the Quantum 350 gain 10 times more takes than it's predecessor. The system was also shown on the CF Supremacy prototype at IMS 2014. : Since then, the CyOS Basic name has been applied to the technology suite used on Simple Motorworks vehicles. The new version of the system is much more similar to CyOS Advanced, and includes screen GUI buttons for every function. ''Advanced'' : After the success of the 350 series line of Cyborg vehicles, a much more advanced version of CyOS with more functions was created. Today's CyOS Advanced system includes an engine sound system, a SurfaceGUI spedometer, turn signals, horn, light system, a parking brake, a working sunroof and windows, a speed limiter, and a flip function. Most functions are controlled by the keyboard. What functions aren't key-based are operated via CyOS's Screen GUI, which includes settings, a speedometer, a control information tab, and icons that show when the lights or parking brake are activated. In addition, CyOS includes a pseudo-first-person camera system, where the player's camera is placed between the shoulders of the driver and the front passenger, allowing a driver to see the interior of the car they are driving This is especially important because all CyOS cars come with CyTouch, a Surface GUI infotainment system based on FOS. While one could technically interact with it using the normal camera while driving a convertable, the camera system is necessary for closed-roof vehicles. Since the beginning of 2016, every vehicle equipped with CyOS also comes packaged with CySteer, Cyborg's proprietary steering system. CyOS Advanced debuted with the CF Supremacy on April 17th, 2014, and is loaded onto every vehicle released by CF and Cyborg after that date. The Future Jarod645 hopes to add more functionality to the CyOS system as time progresses. While these changes are currently under wraps, one can expect the latest CF or Cyborg vehicle to be more advanced that the last with each CyOS update. Competition CyOS isn't alone in the field of vehicular technology systems. Below are just a few of it's competitors. ''OpenChassis'' : OpenChassis was one of the most advanced Robloxian car technology systems before CyOS, and in some instances still is. It was created by Zephyred (previously known as Immi) and is used in all Avanta vehicles. It includes a suspension system, a rev system, a GUI spedometer, and a gearing system, as well as a custom chassis with steering wheels that is not based off of the stock Roblox chassis system. = SS : SS is a very basic steering system created by KashmirQ (formerly Jcool2010). It steers the front wheels, and not much else; it often doesn't even include a flip function. Its simplicity has earned it a place in many cars across the ROBLOX car industry, where it is often supplemented by other vehicle operating systems. ''DynamicKZ'' : "DynamicKZ is a function and control system developed by Rivion Technology for Aeuri, KZ Automobiles, and satellites. DynamicKZ is installed in all KZ Automobiles and RivionAutomotive™ vehicles post-April 2014, and will likely be installed on Grandeur Automobiles and Guestfield Motorworks vehicles in the near future." -DynamicKZ Article : DynamicKZ (sometimes abbreviated as DKZ) is very similar to CyOS, with differences in the amount of features and the way the shifting system works. DKZ also goes without an engine gearing system, instead opting for an EV-like single speed transmission. It is normally packaged with the SS steering system. :